crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.49: Dream and Reality (7)
Lark is surprised to see Bathory. He can't think of anything to say, so in the end, he mentions that the girl is Angela's niece. Bathory confirms it with overexcitement. Lark remembers how schocked he was when he first learned this. He then answers Bathory's proposal to ask her what he wants to know, by saying that "it is nothing". He is thinking that he can't ask her about Setz, when Bathory says, "Is it because of Setz?". Lark is taken by surprise and stands there looking at her, while the girl is smiling at him. She then tells him in a secretive way, that she knows about everything. Lark tries to avoid her, since he doesn't want to talk about it to a person he doesn't know at all. But Bathory is not bothered and tells Lark that Setz has warned her to "not touch Angela or those close to her". She then asks him if he knows for whom Setz was talking about, but Lark doesn't answer. He is surprised by the discovery that Setz was also looking after Angela, while Angela was looking out for Setz. He then wonders why Setz had to tell this to Bathory. Bathory suggests that Lark asks Setz himself about what she just told him. After a small pause, Lark starts scolding Bathory for lecturing him and for meddling into his affairs. Bathory responds, "But you've never had the chance to try till now. You're frustrated too right?". Lark then curtly guesses that it was Angela who told Bathory all these information. Bathory doesn't deny it and Lark starts grumbling about Angela saying all those stuff to her. He asks Bathory why Angela cares for Setz so much and why she wants to make up Lark's relationship with him. Bathory simply answers that the reason is because Setz is Lark's friend, but Lark is not satisfied by this. He starts reflecting on the fact that, although he is indeed curious about the reason Setz left him and never returned for him, it has nothing to do with him anymore. He says that Setz was his friend once. Bathory looks at him intensively and asks him if Setz isn't his friend anymore, because he abandoned him. Lark gets instantly angry thinking about how much Angela revealed to Bathory. Bathory proposes to Lark to think of the possibility that it was him who abandoned Setz, not the inverse. She then starts narrating how Lark, when he was staying at Nergal region, didn't care and didn't ask for Setz, because he was playing with his new friends. After this, she asks him if he has the right to blame Setz. Lark, feeling anxious, notes that it was Setz who brought him to Crepuscule anyway. Bathory responds that, thanks to that, Lark was happy. She then asks him if he sees Setz being happy as well. Lark yells at her that the boy might be happy and Bathory is startled for a while. She then starts approaching Lark, saying that she likes humans, but, as she discoevered 100 years ago, they are a selfish species. She stares intensely at Lark while saying all this and Lark gets scared and starts shivering. At that moment, someone is heard saying, "Stop it". Setz is approaching. He tells Bathory that she, too, should mind her own business. Bathory is pleased to see him and comments, "Oh my. The main character has arrived". Setz just tells her that she is noisy and that she'd better shut up.